SEVEN SINS OF PURGATORY
by casinocalavera
Summary: En un mundo donde los recursos son escasos y las ciudades son rodeadas por domos, creerías que lo único que queda es luchar por sobrevivir. Pero hay más. Mucho más. Siete cuerpos. Siete pecados.


La alarma que anunciaba el fin del turno sonó finalmente.

Con un suspiro cansado, Kirjava se retiró el pesado casco que la protegía de las chispas al soldar el sucio metal que se encontraba frente a ella. En el vago reflejo pudo apreciar su rostro, golpeado por los años de trabajo y mala alimentación. Sus notables ojeras la inculpaban de una falta de sueño, y su cabello alborotado no indicaba nada más que los meses que llevaba evitando un buen recorte. Soltó un bufido antes de arreglarse rápidamente el cabello en una coleta alta, para después abandonar su estación de trabajo.

La jornada diaria se resumía a diez horas de trabajo soldando cosas, una hora de almuerzo obligatorio y otras tres horas de camino a casa. Si se lo preguntaban, era el paraíso. Kirjava recibía diariamente unos cinco mil créditos diarios, el triple que cualquier trabajo de obrero común. ¿La razón? Nadie en sano juicio atravesaría el desierto todos los días para llegar a la zona de trabajo. Solo aquellos que no tenían mucho que perder, o que realmente necesitaban el dinero. Ambos casos, siendo el de la morena.

—Allerdyce. —alguien la llamó mientras esperaba el ascensor. Al girarse, se encontró con una sonrisa de medio lado, rulos implacables y pupilas verdes. Cole Stevens. Obrero, probablemente de su edad, aunque jamás se lo había preguntado. Trabajaba en las minas, extrayendo lo poco que quedaba de utilidad. Con un corazón de hierro, era uno de esos pocos que quedaban en el mundo. Mantenía una sonrisa a pesar de lo jodido que era la vida en el Sector tres. Kirjava solía verlo todos los días cuando ambos tomaban el autobús de regreso a la ciudad, pero siempre se esfumaba una o dos estaciones antes que ella bajase.

—Stevens. — lo saludó, con una ligera inclinación de cabeza. —Lamento mucho lo que sucedió con tu tropa. Debió de ser difícil.

Vaya que lo había sido. Una de las minas había colapsado, llevándose a una docena de hombres al mundo de los muertos. Más concretamente, a la tropa que Stevens lideraba. Pese a que el gobierno aseguró una buena compensación monetaria para las familias, el dolor y la tristeza que todo el acontecimiento permanecía allí. Era duro ver a los demás obreros, con expresiones cansadas y caras alargadas. Aún más duro, girar el rostro en el comedor y notar que el reloj que contaba los días sin accidentes había cambiado, haciendo que todos se preguntaran la cantidad de días que restaban para el siguiente.

—Gracias. — respondió el rubio, tardío. El viejo ascensor se abrió con un ruido parecido al choque entre dos monstruos de metal, y Kirjava junto con los demás obreros, lo abordó. — ¿Has leído las noticias? La zona A fue saqueada hace unos días. Esos pobres diablillos... — la morena hizo una mueca. No era la primera vez que estaban en alerta. Más allá de los muros que protegían la ciudad, no había nada. El desierto puro los abrazaba todos los días, con el único refugio siendo su zona de trabajo, un viejo fuerte donde las tormentas de arena rara vez lo atacaban.

Era un lugar perfecto para robar algunos créditos y víveres.

—Estoy segura que no pasará nada. — murmuró. El ascensor se detuvo, y uno a uno, colocaban sus brazos izquierdos frente a un sensor para poder salir. Los créditos eran transferidos a sus cuentas y el reloj de horas trabajadas se reiniciaba. La rutina de todos los días. —Además, es entendible que los atacaran. Son los más cercanos al Muro... — el sensor hizo un _bip_ , permitiéndole salir del recinto.

Frente a ella se encontraba el autobús comunitario, viejo y raído. Las televisiones que pretendían hacer el viaje más ameno habían sido robadas algunos años antes. Ahora solo quedaban los asientos viejos, olor a cigarillo y hollín. Subió detrás del gordo Mark, y se desplomó en uno de los asientos al fondo del viejo autobús. Stevens hizo lo mismo, soltando un bostezo.

—He mirado tus créditos, ¿sigue la penalización por gritarle al capataz? — el rubio inquirió, ganándose un golpe por parte de Kirjava. Había tenido una riña con uno de los vigilantes. En su defensa, el sujeto intentó pasarse de listo. La morena alzó los hombros, mientras el autobús se ponía en marcha. Harían unas cuantas paradas para coger a los obreros de otras zonas, y finalmente, serían una hora de sufrimiento en esa bestia.

La morena inhaló aire.

—Lamentablemente. — hizo una pausa, cerrando los ojos. —Seguirá así hasta dentro de dos meses. Tendré que pedir un préstamo, otra vez. — había perdido la cuenta de cuántos llevaba ya. El más reciente, para cubrir los gastos de su última visita al médico. Uno de los metales había volado por los aires, dándole en la pierna derecha. Necesitó puntadas y medicina que su seguro inexistente de trabajador no cubriría. —Cincuenta mil créditos por consulta, ¿puedes creerlo? — posó su mano sobre la herida, haciendo una mueca. —Sería más sencillo simplemente morir por una infección.

—Estamos jodidos. — escuchó al rubio decir, pero algo en su voz la obligó a abrir los ojos.

El bus se había detenido, como lo hacía normalmente. Solo que esta vez no tomó a los pasajeros de la zona F. Un sujeto alto y robusto había subido, aporreando al conductor en el proceso. Con un acento extraño exigió que todos los créditos fuesen transferidos a su cuenta. Kirjava supuso que era uno de los diablillos a los que Stevens se refería. La morena hizo la finta de teclear la orden en su antebrazo, donde la holopantalla se hacía visible. Observó por el rabillo del ojo al rubio, que parecía extrañamente nervioso.

—He de imaginar que llevas un buen botín allí. —susurró, mientras el hombre trataba a su primera víctima. —¿Medio millón de créditos? ¿Me estás jodiendo? —no podía imaginarse por qué el rubio llevaba tantos créditos consigo, pero no podía dejar que un idiota se los arrebatara. Ni los de ella. Si perdía sus créditos y con la reciente situación del capataz, no podría comer en semanas.

Alzó una ceja, levantándose de golpe.

—Oye, tú. ¿No has tenido suficiente con el botín de los A? Para ya.

El hombre concentró su atención en ella, gritando amenazas y apuntándole con un arma de fuego. La mitad de los hombres en ese autobús tenían la fuerza suficiente para derribarlo. Incluso Stevens. ¿Por qué habían decidido quedarse callados y bajar las cabezas? Esa sensación de resignación y derrota... jamás la entendería.

—¿Por qué no regresas a hacer pasteles, querida? No es un lugar para chicas. — El criminal respondió, acortando la distancia entre ellos.

—Excelente sugerencia. — se ajustó la coleta, sonriendo de medio lado. — Te haré papilla.

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue demasiado rápido. El hombre se había desconcertado por tal respuesta, bajando sus defensas por un segundo. Momento en el que la morena aprovechó para correr hacia él, atinándole una buena patada en la barbilla. Su contricante se tambaleó, y tuvo que sujetarse de uno de los asientos para evitar caer. La morena metió su mano dentro de sus botas de trabajo, donde escondía un escalpelo de plata.

— Tienes razón, no es un lugar para chicas. — los pasajeros se rieron. El hombre gruñó. Disparó una sola vez, pero Kirjava era lista. El modelo que llevaba encima no era más que una pistola paralizante. Si la tocaba, tendría un minuto de dolor antes de caer rendida a los brazos de Morfeo. Así que utilizó el mango de su escalpelo para desviar la bala, que terminó estrellándose contra una de las ventanas. Su atacante arremetió contra ella, pero la morena era más rápida. Se agachó en el momento correcto para atinarle un gancho al estómago. El hombre soltó el arma, retorciéndose de dolor. Kirjava la tomó entonces, para golpearle el rostro con la culeta de la misma.

No satisfecha con el resultado, le disparó en ambas piernas.

—Bon Appetit.

Recibió unos cuantos aplausos. Stevens simplemente la miraba, sin decir nada. Después de todo, frente a los obreros seguía siendo una más. Nadie se imaginaría que ella, siendo tan menuda y delgada, podría derribar a un hombre del doble de su complexión. Mucho menos que cargase un arma blanca al trabajo. Eso quizás le generaría una penalización. Se aclaró la garganta, sacudiéndose su uniforme.

—Una tormenta de arena se acerca. — murmuró, mirando por la ventanilla. —Usemos el autobús para cubrirnos. El conductor debe despertar también. — no era realmente una orden, pero todos comenzaron a bajar. Stevens pasó a su costado, golpeándole el hombro ligeramente. Con un suspiro, ella se cubrió el rostro con un paño, y salió también.

El panorama no era mejor que dentro del autobús.

Los remolinos de arena comenzaban a formarse a un kilómetro, quizás menos. Los obreros comenzaban a posicionarse tras la cara del autobús que no sería golpeada, menos Stevens. Apartado del grupo, miraba al horizonte. Kirjava caminó hacia él a zancadas, preocupada por ser alcanzada por la tormenta.

—Vale, puedes soltar todo cuando la tormenta pase. No discutiré, pero ahora, ¿podrías ir con los demás? — pidió, acortando la distancia entre ellos.

—No iré a ningún lado. — respondió, girándose lentamente. Su sonrisa había cambiado por una solemne expresión vacía. —Ni usted, Sargento Asayth.

La respuesta la tomó por sorpresa. Retrocedió un paso, solo para ser sujetada por un par de brazos. Intentó zafarse, golpear a su agresor, pedir una explicación. El sonido de un gatillo resonó, y un segundo después su cuello se sentía en llamas. Llamas que se expandían sin piedad por todo su pequeño cuerpo. Cayó al suelo, retorciéndose de dolor. Comenzó a perder la sensibilidad de sus brazos, sus piernas, hasta que finalmente su visión comenzó a nublarse.

No sin antes, presenciar cómo Cole Stevens, el obrero de buen corazón, estrechaba manos con el diablillo que intentaba saquearlos. Lo último que escuchó fue el sonido de una transferencia de créditos antes de cerrar los ojos.

Luego, todo fue oscuridad.


End file.
